Steven Universe and Darksiders:world coilldes
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: the story take place four years before the apocalypse. the youngest of the four horsemen War was sent to earth by the charred council in order to stop the gems abomination known as the cluster along the way War was assign to help the crystal gems to help destroyed the cluster this take place in season 2 in back of the barn, too far, message receive and log d so on.


Chapter 1

 **Hello everybody it been a while. Now in this story we are doing Darksiders and Steven Universe, that right I'm living up to my namesake by creating**

 **this story. Ok let get down to business as in the story's plot. Four years before the Apocalypses the youngest of the Four Horsemen War was sent to**

 **Earth by the Charred Councils to investigate the disturbance within the earth. Along the way War had encounter the long since distant enemies of the**

 **Nephilim, the Gems most precisely the Crystal Gems who are building the drill to combat the gems fusion abomination known as the cluster. now War**

 **realized that the source of the disturbance is the cluster and his mission as well as the crystal Gems' are align, with that War decided to help them to**

 **build the drill and end the Cluster.**

The heat seem to go on forever the realm is hot and harsh the terrain was hellish and damned and the stairways were long and tiresome such was prolong irritated

ofZthe youngest of the four horsemen. War known dozen of time that the reason for him being summoned might be important. As he made his way to stairway he

finally reached the top where the mediators of the balance and the ruling body of the universe. The Charred council and ancient body charged by the creator to preserve

the balance of the Universe. War kneed before the large three heads each speaks in a low thundery voice the first one was the first to speak **War we have**

 **assignment for you, a simple one at that. then the second one spoke there's a disturbance beneath the earth one that catch our attention for quite**

 **some time now, a gem abomination known as the clusters**. War immediately recognized the word gem. It was about eons ago where the Nephilim battle the

gems for control over their world that thy nearly brought the gems into extinct if were not for the rumor of humanity claiming the realm of Eden the gems still exist.

And 6,000 years ago War and the rest of the four horsemen help a group of renegade gems known the crystal gems led by rose quartz. Together they driven home world

off of earth and left the remainders the army to protect earth and humanity. Though in many years the four believed the crystal gems to be dead or are they this cause

War to ask one question "are there any of crystal gems left to help me. "Said War, **There are, and though there are few number of them left, four to be precise.**

 **One of them is half human**. War was shocked did he hear right, one of them is half human. " what do you mean half human the third head spoke **once more we**

 **mean that rose quartz have mated with a human and give birth to a half human boy however It was a cost of rose sacrificing her physical form to**

 **give birth to her son now their only four remain. You must go to them and help to destroy the cluster they fortunately have a home world gem**

 **prisoner named Peridot who have yet to tell them about the cluster. Though the hybrid is starting the information out of her it only a matter of time**

 **until she'll tell the other.** "Then why me if the crystal gems are capable of stopping the Cluster why sent me to this mission" said War **because you will served as**

 **an observer and aiding them when they needed you the most and your power and skill will a used to them.** "As you wish, when will I leave "said War

Immediately said the second stone and with that war departed from the top and to the bottom War summon his steed Ruins who snorts a hello "to earth we go Ruins"

War hop on Ruins and activate a portal to earth.

EARTH beach city

Steven was just coming out side when Peridot said "I decided to tell you about the cluster "Steven gasp "huh, you finally crack ""no I haven't "said Peridot "we gain

access of the kindergarten in order to know how much time till cluster emerge from the earth". So Steven and Peridot want to warp pad to the kindergarten.

The kindergarten

Upon arriving on kindergarten Steven and Peridot enter the control room where Peridot tried to kill Steven the last time they were here there the duo saw a control

panel. Peridot try to reach but without limb enhancers she couldn't reach it so Steven gave her a piggy bank to her reach the controls which she lower it down for to

better adjusted to this new height she then brought the schematics of the cluster Peridot then explain about the cluster and the gems mutants as prototypes as the

cluster is a mutant gems size of the earth I lying dormant beneath the Earth however Peridot when emerges it will destroyed the earth " If we can't get off this planet

then we need to stop the cluster, I thought don't have chance but now we do only one thing help to destroy the cluster" and what that " Peridot then put her hand on

Steven's shoulders and said " IT's YOU STEVEN" Peridot explain that with Steven's knowledge and Peridot expertise they might stop the cluster" Steven tried explain to

Peridot that it won't enough to stop the cluster and they need the help of the crystal gems "I said I don't need their help" Peridot yell then a large roared was heard and

sure enough that both Steven and Peridot both saw mutant gems and the mutants charged at them Steven immediately activated the his bubble shield and he and

Peridot ran to a corner Peridot we need the crystal gems to help" then a portal was open and Steven thought it was the gems but then he saw a red flaming horse and

on top of that was a large muscular and fearsome looking man who carries large sword (quo the darksiders war theme) and ran to the gem mutants and with swipe of

his blade he make short work of them the remaining mutant roar at him and sure enough Steven saw the man smiled then heard a familiar voice it was Garnet's voice

"HOLD ON STEVEN him Peridot and the sword wielding man saw the crystal gems leap into action pearl cut down a mutant gems and blast the surrounding foes with

her staff amethyst pounces her foes with spinning attack and Garnet uses her electric powers to destroyed the last remaining gems mutant as it retreated to gems the

man with the sword walk toward the gems raise their weapon but however they immediately recognized him and pearl was shocked to see who is and was the first to

speak to him "it can't be" Amethyst then spoke " Garnet is that what I think it is " Garnet nodded "War" Steven then ran up to the man while then gems tried to stop

him" Steven" they said "get away from him" said Pearl " but he save us " Garnet the said "you don't know him as we do Steven " War then walk toward them and said

"it been a long time since the war". Garnet then walk toward him "Hello Garnet "causal but Garnet coldly said" why are you here"" the charred council sent me here to

stopping the cluster" then Peridot came up and said "you know about the cluster then recognized the horseman oh my stars it can't be you " she retreated behind of

Steven who was confused by this said "why you guys acting so harshly to the him" War then seen the boy and remember what the council said about the a half breed

child of rose quartz then said so you're half breed child of rose quartz as the council informed. Steven look at war and said "you know my mom" "I fought along of her

me and my brothers" War said "anyway I'm here to help you on behalf of the charred council" "Why" said Pearl War now at the end of his patience "because they know

of a threat that is beneath the earth and I was to be an observer and to assist you if you need any help". This shocked the gems and Steven said "that kind of cool"

Garnet then finally spoke well if this is how you to help then fine but you need to calm down". War nodded In agreement and so the crystal gems and the horseman

were teleport through the warp path and once there the horseman examine the house. It was build right in front of the temple and it was on the beach. Couple minute

later the gems and the horseman were participated in Peridot explained about the cluster and use Steven who in a box with a drawing of the earth. War already been

briefed about the cluster by the council have find irritated but didn't anything until the it was over" I was already briefed about the cluster" said War Peridot was

surprised "then why do you explained it to them" I didn't want to ruin your explanation about the cluster" calmly War said' plus I didn't want to wound your pride"

Peridot was surprised "oh well thank you " Pearl spoke we need'ed to builds a drill to get us to the center of the earth" just one minute I'm the expert here" said Peridot"

we need to build a drill to get us to the cluster". This irritated Pearl and War now see how arrogant she is also equally annoyed we need components around the house

and she started to tear apart the stuff around the house but Steven an idea. As it turn out Steven suggest we get part for the drill they have get them from a farm war

like the idea and hope this well over sooner. **OK that took a lot longer than I thought and it the longest chapter I have ever wrote so do you all like it if so**

 **called candy-vegetto the writer of Steven lazuli and tell about this he going to love it I was inspired by him and I hope update soon and candy-vegetto**

 **I hope you like it I'm a big fan of your story and I hope you other to read my story love you all later and until next time forks.**

 **Next chapter back to the barn, too far, message received, and log date 7 15 2. I owned nothing Steven universe is owned by Rebecca sugar**


End file.
